Carol Movie, The Price of Salt
by Airuhka
Summary: Based on Carol the movie and also the book, The Price of Salt, these stories are primarily made up encounters, moments, and situations between Carol and Therese. Some directly correlate with the story, some do not. If you don't like lesbian sex, stop here. Otherwise, enjoy! If you enjoy, please let me know in the comment section. If it's a like, I'll write more!
1. Saying Yes

This was love. This was it. It was the front of her blue dress just brushing me from behind. It was friction. It was the unexplainable way I could feel her without touching. She simply sat near me. The room was crowded, but I could smell her; and when she laid a hand on my inner thigh only to say, "Excuse me" and walk on, I felt my stomach shudder and I gasped inaudibly—just the slightest sip of air. _How could she do such a thing? Right now? Here, in front of all these people?_ Therese thought. Carol carried on to the washroom..

They hadn't seen each other in months. How Carol even knew where she was working was beyond Therese. She didn't know what had happened with Harg or Rindy. She didn't know why seeing Genevieve at the party tonight filled her with the uncontrollable urge to rush back to Carol. What was it about _Carol's_ hand? _Carol's_ smell? Why would no other hand or smell or laugh or gaze ever do in comparison? All she knew was that she had to follow Carol, because she could not stand to sit another minute with these men she hardly knew and cared nothing about.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Therese spoke confidently. _How dare she?_ she thought and rushed down the hall to the restroom.

"Carol?" Therese spoke softly as she poked her head into the door of the women's room. The room was quiet, empty, lightly dimmed. Therese thought that this room may very well have been set on earth for this one, single encounter. She felt confident no one in the restaurant would have place enough to interrupt this moment. She just _felt_ it. But to be sure, she locked the door behind her.

"I was hoping you'd chase me in here," Carol spoke to Therese's reflection in the mirror. She was more beautiful than Therese had even remembered.

"Carol…" Therese felt herself cowering. She was hot. Her hands were sweating. For a moment she thought she might faint.

"I'm sorry," Carol whispered and turned, and her eyes glazed with tears. "Therese, I'm so sorry. I can promise you this will never –"

"I haven't said yes," Therese spoke boldly. She can't remember a time she ever cut Carol off, and she felt terrible about it immediately. Carol's eyes grew just slightly wide, and the tears she was fighting to hold back were finally released now as she held down her head. Therese walked toward her.

"Don't cry," she said and brushed a thumb across her cheek. "You'll ruin your make-up." Therese smiled at her and Carol let out the slightest laugh before reaching her arms around Therese and squeezing so tightly Therese couldn't breath. She'd hold her breathe forever for Carol. They began to pull apart and Therese suddenly felt overwhelmed by panic.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't—"

"I love you," Therese blurted. Carol looked intently at her. "I—I wanted to see you and tell you—" she carried on but was interrupted by Carol's lips on hers. Carol drew herself closer once again, but this time held tightly onto the back of Therese's head and neck. Caught by surprise, Therese felt weak. She thought she might crumble beneath the weight of the air into a thousand jagged ends that were the pins and needles rushing through her legs and arms and face.

A knock on the door.

"The loo is overflowing!" Carol yelled. "Check back in a bit!"

A pause.

"We should get back…" Carol said faintly. Therese knew Carol was right, but she didn't care. She felt different. New. Grown. Fearless, weightless, careless. Any word that would give excuse to what she was about to do next.

"No," she leaned in and breathed into Carol, her lips just touching her ear. Just like that she had done it. Unrestrained, she drew herself toward Carol. Finding her lips, she was quick to let her tongue in to feel the grooves of Carol's teeth and taste the whiskey on her breath.

Carol was in awe. The change in Therese's demeanor was shocking but exciting. She had longed for this. She had dreamt of Therese, daydreamed of her naked body, the way her skin tasted, how warm she felt when she would climb on top of her and their bare bodies would meet. She was overcome, and before she could gather her composure, Therese had pushed her onto a small loveseat just right of the door. Carol fell back and pulled away briefly. Therese looked at her so calmly and intently she thought she might see straight through her, learning things no one else in this world had ever known. She felt like a baby bird so vulnerable and small being carried ever so gently under her mother's wing. She felt safe but also afraid to fly.

"Please," Therese begged. "You just have to be quiet." Carol closed her eyes and Therese eagerly kissed her again. Carol opened her mouth wide and felt their tongues dance together quickly and ferociously. Therese reached for Carol's blouse and pulled it over her head. She could see Carol's nipples, hard, through her silk bra, and she ran one palm across them while the other turned Carol to sit on top of her. Carol had only her skirt and heals on below her waist, and Therese began to feel the familiar urgent thrusting of Carol's hips on her thigh. In the past, Therese had always hesitated here. She had let Carol grind along her until she came, kissing every inch of her neck and breasts that she could reach. But here, she felt different. Fearless. She kissed Carol's neck and then pulled away to look at her.

"Therese…don't stop…please."

"You're so beautiful," she said and sat a moment. Then she took her right hand and reaching under Carol's skirt felt her so ready she was wet inches down her inner thighs. Carol inhaled sharply.

"Therese…oh, God," she said. "Oh, my God…" Carol's head tilted slightly and her back arched as she brought her arms around Therese's neck. Therese first slipped in one and then two of her fingers. Once inside, she began to stroke the soft, slippery inner walls, watching all the while to make sure she wasn't pressing too hard.

"Therese...", Carol moaned.

"Shh!" Therese insisted. Then faster and faster she penetrated her, lifting her skirt just enough to expose the curve of her bottom. The muscles of Therese's forearm began to burn and feeling so utterly in control, she pressed her cheek firmly against Carol's breast in an attempt to feel each erratic motion. The faster Therese went, the harder she pressed, stabilizing Carol's rhythm to match her own. When the burning was too much, Therese would slow and Carol would breath heavily into her neck, kissing it softly. Sometimes their mouths would meet, Carol moaning ever so quietly into Therese's lungs, breathing life into her, Therese thought.

"Yes," said Therese, who had stopped motioning completely. "I'm saying yes. I want to live with you…be with you every second." Carol smiled and flung back her hair with one sweeping motion of her head.

"My sweet girl," she said and kissed her. Then Carol grabbed Therese's hand, fingers still inside her and said, "You're doing wonderfully. Please, don't stop."

Therese blushed so intensely she felt her ears burning.

"Carol, I…"

"Sh sh shhh…" Carol said. "Go on."

Following the command, Therese again began thrusting. A slow, steady pace now felt differently inside Carol, whose body seemed to be clutching around Therese's hand. Suddenly, Carol's body seized and shook—her lips on Therese's right cheek where she let out a moan in a pitch Therese had never heard before. A tone so beautiful, Therese thought she might as well have been listening to a full string quartet.

A knock at the door.

"Excuse me…Ma'am? My name is Allen, I'm the store manager. I heard the loo is overflowing. Is everything alright..?"

"Uh…just a minute!" Therese yelped. "My friend…she's very ill. We…we fixed the overflow, but we need just another minute to freshen up!"

"No problem, ma'am," the voice returned. Carol chuckled. "All grown up," she said. "My sweet girl."

"Carol," Therese said. "I'm…I'm drenched!" she laughed.

"Well," Carol said, pulling on her blouse. "I guess we'll just have to take care of that later." She winked. "In the meantime, you know I love to watch you squirm."


	2. Carol's Call Girl

"Had you been with many men before Harg?" Therese asked, shyly. She was laying bare skinned on top of Carol, one elbow at a ninety degree angle at her side, propping herself up; the other stroking Carol's hair. Carol loved it when Therese played with her hair. She loved it most in the car while she was driving.

"Just one," Carol replied softly. "A man I met at the old furniture store Abby and I ran before I met Harg. I suppose I shouldn't have been with him out of wedlock," she sighed, "but then I suppose I also shouldn't be here like this with you!" Carol chuckled loudly and Therese gave an evil grin.

"This is different," Therese gazed at Carol.

"Yes, darling…it very much is."

"And any other women?" Therese asked coyly. "Besides Abby, I mean. After her…before me?"

"Well, aren't you brazen!" Carol yelped and flinched back underneath Therese, smiling all the while. "Would you believe me if I said yes…?" Her voice trailed off here but not before ending in a pitch higher than it started.

"Really?" Therese heard her voice reaching that same elevated pitch. She felt suddenly ill. "Who? I mean…how?"

"I'm not sure it's something you want to know," Carol said as her eyes wandered.

"I want to know everything about you," Therese caressed Carol's cheek and brought her gaze back to her. "I want to know things about you no one else knows."

Carol gave Therese a serious look and thought for a moment to herself. She pried herself out from underneath Therese's body and sat up against the bed's headboard, bare breasts exposed.

"Light me a cigarette, will you, darling?"

"Yes," said Therese, and she lit two cigarettes in her mouth at once.

"She was someone I didn't really know at all," Carol explained. "Harg was out on business for a weekend, and Rindy was asleep. It was late. I'd lost track of time, really. I must have had half a bottle of whiskey before realizing how lonely I felt!" She snickered and flung back her hair. Therese could feel her hands beginning to sweat. Had Carol just… picked someone up? Like she had picked up Therese? Someone she didn't even know at all? "I called Abby over the phone, because I really can call her at any hour, you know? She really is the dearest friend that way. Anyway, I called her up and I told her I needed to 'get out of this house this very minute!'" Carol animated herself, cigarette pinched between the index and middle finger of her right hand, torso swaying. "So, I woke Florence and asked her to watch over Rindy, and Abby picked me up. It was cold, but we drove with the top down," she said, closing her eyes as though she were imagining the very moment. "It was wonderful…but then Abby told me there was a place she wanted me to see. We drove into the city and she took me to a place buried so deep in the allies of New York, I swore I'd never find it again no matter how hard I tried! And inside, there were only women. Women of all sorts, really. Some whom you might just know are…well, you know." Therese thought about the two women caught staring at her in the record shop.

"Yes," Therese said.

"But some," Carol continued, "were breathtaking." She paused and looked at Therese. Therese was suddenly very conscious of how desperate her expression must have looked at the moment. _Breathtaking_ , Therese thought. If _Carol_ thinks something is breathtaking, Therese was sure she couldn't even imagine it. "Very much like you," Carol went on. Therese blushed. "I went home with one," Carol said, putting out the butt of her cigarette now. "Well, to Abby's home. I don't suppose Abby was thrilled, really, but I also don't know that she believed I'd desire any woman after her—that it were just…a _phase_! I suppose I believed the same thing." Carol took a moment again, gaze wandering. "But you know, I didn't even sleep with her. I only lay there, clothed but close. I fell asleep and in the morning she was gone. Abby still to this day doesn't believe we didn't share a single exchange!"

"So…" Therese hesitated. "You weren't… _with_ her?"

"That's the thing," Carol said softly. "I was more with her that night than I had ever been with Harg…or maybe Abby, even. I felt that for the first time I realized it wasn't about _sex_. It was about _her_ , the woman. I felt present and…right. I wasn't in love or even in lust with her, but just laying there beside her…I may have felt more whole than I had in my entire life!"

Therese, though jealous, felt she also understood. Carol was _becoming_ someone that night. Maybe even someone who allowed her to be who she is right now; Therese adored who Carol was now.

"Are you alright, Therese?"

"Yes," Therese said and paused. "Would you like me to be jealous…?"

Carol laughed. "I suppose I wouldn't mind it."

Therese smiled as Carol leaned in to kiss her. Therese was laying on her back to Carol's side, covered completely by beige sheets and a cream comforter. As soon as their tongues met, Therese gasped and felt the hairs on her neck raise.

"Carol," she said, "I don't think I could ever lay next to you all night without touching you."

Carol smiled and brushed her lips against Therese's neck. Therese again took in the sharpest breath. "It seems I have that same problem," she said and began to pull the sheets down to expose Therese's breasts. Carol's mouth, open, made it's way from neck to nipple. It lingered at each, first right, then left, for however long it took for her to feel them erect against her tongue. She relished in it, Therese squirming beneath her. She tongued the sides of Therese's stomach, at the same time running her right hand up Therese's inner thigh.

"You're so wet," Carol smiled, looking up at Therese from below. Therese thought for a moment she'd speak, but soon realized she hadn't the time—Carol's mouth had suddenly met her hand at Therese's thigh. It sucked and tongued so close to Therese's cunt, she thought she might die. Then, to Therese's relief, Carol took the soft folds between her legs into her mouth; licking the entire length of each, back to front, over and over, sometimes slipping her tongue inside Therese as though it were her fingers. After a length of time teetering on torture, Carol focused her attention on quickening the movements of her tongue on Therese's swollen clit. At the same time, Carol slipped two fingers into Therese and motioned them, in and out, at a pace in near perfect unison with her tongue. With her free hand, Carol grabbed at Therese's left breast and massaged it, hard. Therese, without thought, grabbed her own remaining breast and began to do the same. Then, Carol heard Therese moaning at a familiar pace, quicker and quicker until it ended in a unanimous buckling of her body. She lay there, still.

"My angel," Carol said. She had made her way back to the surface now, taking refuge on Therese's naked chest. "I love you…" she finished.

"I know," Therese replied.

They fell asleep.


	3. The Gift

A story I have been eager to get off of my chest. Really just moments between the two, which is always my favorite to write. I imagine this happens anytime after Therese and Carol have been living together for a bit. Enjoy.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Therese asked shyly.

"Oh, darling," Carol smirked. "You can't be serious."

Embarrassed, Therese blushed and looked down at the floor. "Yes," she said.

"You wear it," Carol said. "Come here." She motioned for Therese to meet her in an embrace. They were both in the living room, having just had dinner together. Billy Holiday sang on the record player behind them, and Carol had already moved the coffee table to the corner of the room so that nothing was left but a large empty space between the couch and the love seat.

Therese walked into Carol's arms and wrapped herself around her waist. Carol began to sway, forcing Therese into a dance of sorts.

"Carol!" Therese yelped.

"Just relax, my love! Dance with me."

Therese put her head on Carol's chest and followed her lead. Carol took one of Therese's hands into hers and began humming to the tune playing.

"All of meeeee, why not take alllll of meeeee," Carol sang. "I'm no good without youuuuu…" They swayed and swayed. "The bridge!" Carol yelled and threw Therese into a dip.

Therese laughed loudly, "Oh! …Carol!"

"Darling," Carol said. "You really are divine, you know?"

"Thank you," Therese looked up at her.

"I could dance her with you all night long. Wouldn't it be grande if we could do this every night?"

"Yes." Therese was staring intently into Carol's eyes. The song finished. "I'll play it again," she said.

"No," Carol replied. Still swaying just slightly in the silence, Carol tilted her neck down to kiss Therese gently on the lips. "Put it on now, will you?"

"Will you help me?"

"My pleasure," Carol's eyes squinted as she smiled.

Therese walked over to the box on the sofa table behind the couch and first pulled out a black, strapping thing.

"That's the harness," Carol said inhaling on her cigarette, seated on the love seat now. She looked so calm, so…together, half slouched, one leg crossed over the other, foot tapping in the air. Therese was crumbling inside. "Bring it here."

Therese walked to Carol and stood stoically in front of her. She was suddenly a fire ant, red and small, but stronger than she looked, she assured herself.

"Take down your skirt," Carol continued and Therese obliged. "Knickers, too." A beat. "Good," Carol smothered her cigarette and took in a loud breath. "Now hand it to me."

Therese handed the harness over, and Carol, still seated, bent down with it as though she were helping someone put on their shoes. "Step here," she said. With the harness around both ankles, Carol slowly pulled it up Therese's bare legs until reaching her naked bottom. "Just like this," she said and began buttoning the sides for a snug fit. "Now. Go back to the box and gather the rest."

In the box, Therese shuffled through some wrapping before finally revealing the gift that was Carol's true intention. A long, slender thing that was surprisingly soft, Therese thought. Almost too mesmerized to feel her nerves, Therese suddenly realized she couldn't remember the last time she had touched or even _seen_ a bare man. Her only real memory about it is unpleasant. This, however, felt different. Carol had bought this for _her_. This was _hers_ , she thought. Or at least she would pretend.

"Do you like it?" Carol asked.

"Yes. Very much."

"It suits you, don't you think?"

Therese chuckled. "I do."

"Come here with it." Therese walked again to the love seat and watched as Carol slipped the dildo into the harness just in front of her cunt. "There," Carol continued.

"Is that it?"

"Yes," Carol said and took a swig of her whiskey. "Now you're ready."

"I am."

Carol put down her glass and reached for Therese's shirt. She pulled it over her head. Then, she unclasped her bra and left her standing there, completely naked outside of the harness. "Look at you…incredible. Shall I get undressed now?"

"Yes. Please."

Carol removed all of her clothing until she was completely naked in front of Therese. Then she walked toward her and, feeling the object bumping her thighs, began kissing Therese slowly. Between each kiss, Therese felt Carol biting and tugging on her lower lip…she could hear their mouths meeting and then parting, again and again.

"Carol—"

"Lay down. On the floor."

Therese listened. Laying on her back, the harness did an impressive job of giving the impression that Therese was, in fact, hard. Looking down at her own body, Therese suddenly felt overwhelmingly excited. She felt powerful—this must be what it feels to be a man, she thought.

Carol mounted Therese but didn't yet utilize the toy. Instead, she let her breasts hang above Therese's torso, just grazing the skin on her stomach and chest. She sucked on her neck and felt so eager to hear any and all noise Therese let escape her.

"Therese…" Carol panted. "Therese…"

Without even thinking, Therese reached down and inserted herself into Carol. Carol gasped and moaned and bore down.

How silly was she to be so hesitant, Therese realized. Photography—that takes practice. Typing—practice. Cooking—some things even practice couldn't overcome. But this—this was natural. Nothing had ever felt more natural to her than doing this thing with Carol. Therese propped up on one elbow and twisted Carol so that she was the one laying flat on the carpeted floor. The whole time, she remained inside of her. Then, smoothly and with grace, Therese attached her mouth to Carol's and began thrusting, slowly and steadily. It was a different sort of feeling this way—being so close to Carol's lips with her own while fully and forcefully being inside of her. Their chests remained intact, sweating together with friction.

"I'm going to come," Carol panted.

Therese, feeling exhilarated rather than exhausted, continued her steady pace, picking up speed only when Carol's cries warranted.

"…God…I'm coming…Therese! Oh!"

And then it was over. Therese continued through Carol's final tremble, holding her tightly, kissing her neck and ears, remaining inside of her. Then when she was still, she fell beside her, overcome with exhaustion and breathing heavily.

"Oh, God," Therese whispered.

"Hmm?" Carol flopped onto her side.

"That was…incredible!"

Carol burst into laughter, head thrown back, mouth wide open. "You've worked up quite a sweat," she yelled.

"As have you," Therese replied.

"Mmm. It appears you have more natural talent than even you anticipated."

"Yes."

"Well…" Carol invited. "You next…?"

They kissed and laughed and danced into the night.


	4. Boston: Part I, Carol's point of view

This is a two or three part series in my head. Honestly, I'm not sure I like this piece very much, but I figured I'd post anyway and see where it goes. As always, feed back is appreciated. This will be followed with Therese's point of view and, of course, a resolution to the conflict in this story. Thanks for reading!

Carol was unraveling. She hadn't seen Therese now in nearly a week. She was beside herself across their small apartment…so much to do, but nothing at all that she wanted to get done. She was anxious. So anxious. In the kitchen—small, screaming at her with its yellowing linoleum floor tiles and stained white appliances—she paced. Back and forth, back and forth, a cigarette tensely pressed between her lips. The smoke in her lungs was relief, as though it were taking up some empty space inside of her that she couldn't stand, and she inhaled deeply with each drag. Abby was due over any moment. Carol had asked her to come the minute she was finished with work.

Finally the door buzzed. Carol quickly rubbed her cigarette into the nearest ashtray and walked heavily to the door. The neighbors were sure to hear her heavy high-heeled shoes stomping eagerly through the living room. She opened the door.

"Oh, Abby!" Carol cried. "Oh, thank god," and she pulled Abby to her.

"Carol, what's the matter? Is everything all right? I came as soon as I got your message."

"It's Therese," Carol said, pulling away from Abby to look at her. "I haven't heard from her."

"Since when…? I mean, what do you mean?"

"Since Wednesday!"

"Wednesday? Well, Carol, that's only two days…" Abby let out the slightest chuckle.

"Yes, yes, I know," Carol squealed, "but she said she would call me on Thursday and she hasn't. She promised she would call! I knew I shouldn't have let her go with…that _girl!_ Who is she anyway? I know nothing about her and either does Therese!"

Abby smiled now without holding back. "She didn't know much of you either when she went away with you…"

"Oh!" Carol snapped and through up a hand.

"Carol…sweetheart. I think…I think you might be overreacting."

By now, Carol had surrendered to the couch, her beige stockings blending almost entirely into its pale lavender fibers. Abby sat beside her and used one arm to pull her into an embrace. With her head on Abby's shoulder, Carol nearly wept. She didn't, but her words that followed came out so softly they were barely audible. "It's just…" she said, "these last few months living here with Therese…I've never…I'm _happy_. I don't know what I'd do if…if she didn't come back to me."

Abby gave Carol a squeeze. "Oh, sweetheart," she said. "Start at the beginning."

It was a Saturday morning when Carol had met Therese for lunch at a local deli across from Therese's office. The furniture shop was closed on Saturdays and since the NY Times was always rushing through a Saturday for the Sunday paper, Therese always had to work. They were just about to order when Carol saw Therese smile and wave to a figure behind her. Carol turned and saw a striking young woman, perhaps just a few years older than Therese. She had long, straight blonde hair, and her slender— _maybe too slender_ , Carol thought—figure was tightly wrapped underneath a brown skirt and blue top. The figure waved back and began walking toward them. Therese slid out of the booth and stood to greet her. To Carol's surprise, they embraced.

"Fancy meeting you here, dear," the woman said.

"Is it? We both work across the street," Therese giggled.

The woman looked down at Carol and smiled. Carol smiled politely in return, though she already had an unpleasant taste beginning in her mouth.

"Carol, this is Virginia. Virginia, Carol."

"How do you do?" Carol spoke and let out her hand.

Therese continued, "We work together…well, she's my…supervisor."

"Oh," Carol coolly replied, "so friendly for a boss."

"Oh, yes," Virginia said, "well you know I'm very fond of Therese's work. She has marvelous talent!"

There was something uncanny about Virginia, Carol thought. How many photographers must come and go into that little office? I mean, yes, Therese was a fabulous artist, but to _hug_ her. And for a second too long, even, Carol huffed in her head.

"You know I don't mean to intrude," Virginia spoke directly to Therese now, "but I actually saw you in here from the street and wondered if I could join you…?"

Therese certainly hesitated for a moment, Carol thought. She wouldn't allow it…would she? This was _our_ time together. It was a very short lunch break, anyway, and Therese always worked so late these Saturday evenings. It was almost the only time she'd have with her all day!

"Of course!" Therese yelped.

"Yes, surely," Carol swallowed.

"Oh, wonderful!" Virginia said and sat down.

"Would you like to sit here, dear," Carol asked Therese.

"Oh no, that's all right," Therese smiled. "There's plenty of room here."

Virginia flagged down the waiter and they all proceeded to order. Carol pulled out a cigarette. "Care for one?" she asked Virginia.

"Oh I don't smoke," she said. Carol motioned to Therese.

"No, thank you," Therese declined.

Carol gave a small nod, smiled just slightly, and lit her cigarette. She inhaled deeply. "So," she began, "have you two known each other very long?"

"Virginia just started last week," Therese spoke.

"Oh!" Carol said, "I hadn't heard a thing about it!"

"I'm not surprised," Virginia smiled. "I primarily work over in editing. We've only spoken two or three times, but I've very much admired Therese's work. How do you two know each other?"

Carol saw Therese blush just slightly. "Old friends," Carol smiled. Virginia nodded, though she looked mildly confused.

The food arrived and then it happened.

"Excuse me," Virginia said to Therese and reached across her for a condiment. Carol didn't know which one. She didn't care. All she knew was how Virginia placed her left hand atop Therese's as she reached with her right. It was there and then it was gone, back by her side. Virginia sat there, eating whichever condiment and Carol sat, stunned. She glanced at Therese, who was glancing back, and then Therese looked down at her plate and continued eating. Though it may seem common to carry on with a friendly gesture time and again (especially those _touchy_ types), this was very different. She sees Therese from the street _and_ touches her hand like that? _My_ hand, Carol thought. And only mine to touch. Carol was sure Therese would do something, _anything_ , but she couldn't even be entirely sure Therese even knew Virginia's devious intentions. She was so young, after all.

"You know," Carol said, "I think I might box this up and finish at home later. I'm feeling a bit ill."

"Ill?" Therese asked and reached for Carol's forearm. She was careful not to give too much away in public and she retreated her hand. "What's the matter? Would you like me to take you home?" Therese paused and looked hesitantly at Virginia before correcting herself. "Oh, well, I suppose I have to get back to work here shortly."

Virginia smiled but said nothing.

"I'll be all right, dear," Carol said. "You two finish up and I'll meet up with you later?" She had already waved down the waiter now and boxed up her meal.

"Yes," Therese said in a way that felt incomplete—like she had more to add, though she said nothing else.

"Nice meeting you, Virginia," Carol smiled and left.

Carol felt uneasy that whole afternoon. She didn't feel sick at all, obviously, but was rather upset about Virginia's frankness. She had given up everything to be with Therese. Rindy! Her home. Many of the nights she used to spend with Abby. It was all she could do to go against what everyone wanted from her just so that she might do what _she_ wanted. And yet today, it had all seemed so…. _fragile_. Like it could be ripped away from her at any moment—like she would have lost everything for nothing at all in the end! What if she _had_ lost Therese? She hadn't thought about it much until now.

Therese was home late, as usual on these Saturdays. It was half past eight when she walked in the front door. Carol was nowhere in sight.

"Carol?" Therese called out and put down her bag. "Are you home?"

"In here!" Carol shouted from the bedroom.

Therese walked around the corner of the apartment and peeked her head into the bedroom door. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Are you feeling any better?" Therese rushed to the bedside and sat next to Carol, immediately reaching for her forehead.

"I'm fine," Carol softly spoke. She was sitting in bed, yes, and had been there quite some time, thinking. She had worked herself up into an impossible situation where everything was at stake again. She felt alone and frightened.

"Carol, I—" Therese began, before Carol cut her off with a kiss so slight, their lips barely met.

"I missed you," Carol said into Therese's mouth and then kissed her again, harder. She took both hands and grasped the back of Therese's neck as though she could guide their tongues to meet. Carol moved her hands to Therese's waist and pulled her into her, pushing Therese onto her back. Carol towered above her. "Take it off," she said. Therese began unbuttoning her blouse. "No," Carol said. She grabbed Therese's hands and, straddling over her, pinned both of them onto the bed. "Just this," she continued and then made her way to Therese's pants. She unbuttoned them slowly, kissing the skin just above Therese's pubic hair; she left nothing once she removed them. Kneeling beside the bed now, looking up from between Therese's legs, Carol felt overwhelmed with emotion. She caressed the skin on the inside of Therese's legs with her thumbs and palms. She kissed her calves and feet. She could see Therese's wetness glistening in the light.

"Carol," Therese whimpered.

Carol stood up and hovered over Therese again, burying her face into her neck. She kissed the skin there so hard she was sure to have left a mark. Therese cried out, and Carol reached under her skirt for the slickness between her own legs. "Tell me you love me," she moaned.

"I love you," Therese said. "I love you, I love you, Carol."

Spent, Carol shivered on top of Therese, having come by the touch of her own hand. She lay there quiet on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Therese rested her head in her hand. "Carol," she said. "I got offered the opportunity at work today to go to a photography seminar in Boston."

Carol's heart sank. She felt her whole body flush and was instantly grateful that she was already lying down. "Did you?" she said, calmly. "Alone…?" She continued to avoid Therese's glance, staring up.

"With Virginia. She offered me the chance to tag along. She can only bring along one employee and she could have asked anyone at all, but she asked me. I wanted to know how you—"

"Well that's wonderful!" Carol shrieked and quickly stood up from the bed. Her ears were hot. She was fuming.

"Where are you going..?"

"Getting a drink, darling."

"So you really wouldn't mind…at all?"

"No, of course not! Why would I mind?" _Could have asked anyone! Carol thought. Anyone!_

"Well it's a week away…you'll be here all alone and…well, I…I'll miss you. I'm not sure I want to be away."

"Don't be silly," Carol said, returning into the doorway with a whiskey, clean.

"Carol? …what is it?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing! It's a wonderful opportunity, you should go. Go!" What was she doing? Why was she telling her to go?

"Er, alright," Therese felt hesitant. "If you insist…I leave in two days."

 _Don't go, PLEASE don't go_. "I'll drive you to the station."


	5. Boston: Part II, Therese's point of view

Therese was awake before the alarm had gone off that morning, and this wasn't the first time. On Saturday's in particular, when she knew she wouldn't be able to see Carol nearly the whole day, she'd set what she'd joke was an "internal alarm." An hour before eight, she'd wake and just lay, staring at Carol next to her. Sometimes her hair would cover her face, and Therese instead focused on the small sleepless twitches of her fingers and hands. Neither of them wore anything to bed this time of year—the heat of August was unbearable. Carol's naked shoulders peeked above the sheets, quiet and still below her porcelain neck. Just slightly, Therese could see —literally see—Carol's pulse from the crease of her ear down to her collarbone, and she wondered what it might be like to breath life into Carol. Imagining the thrill of being trapped under her skin, warming, protecting, being responsible for every sensation Carol had ever felt, she rested her head on one hand and reached to pull back Carol's hair. Carol stirred and smirked with her eyes.

"Silly girl," she said. "What are you up to?"

Hand running down Carol's arm now, Therese whispered, "Just looking."

Carol took in a long breath and held it in for just a second too long. "Well, that sounds a bit boring, doesn't it?"

Therese smiled boldly. "No," she chuckled.

"Oh!" Carol squealed and laughed, lunging her naked torso toward Therese. Pulled forcefully on top of Carol, Therese was consciously aware of how warm Carol's skin felt against her own. She buried her face in her neck and breathed in.

"You feel so wonderful in the mornings," Carol said softly, squeezing Therese in an embrace. "Untouched all night long.."

Therese whimpered.

Quickly, Carol's eyes closed, and her head turned to meet Therese's mouth. What might have been a kiss turned into two heads clashing, trying desperately to merge together and blend into a single entity. Their mouths would meet and then drift to their necks and cheeks. Carol tongued and sucked on Therese's neck for her own pleasure, really, brought on by the waves each of Therese's moans brought through her. And then, when it was all too much, Carol reached for Therese's hand with her own and placed it between her thighs. Therese—forever caught by Carol's surprise—gasped. Feeling Carol this way was better than any touch Therese herself had ever felt. She wanted Carol to melt underneath her, and she always did.

This was the way it had been. Therese had grown so much in the last year, and Carol had finally felt a sense of comfort enough to let go. Carol was everything, and Therese wanted to yell it from every roof top in the city. She wanted Carol to wrap her arm around her at every dinner party. She wanted her to push her against a door, a wall, a couch, a corner—anywhere, and kiss her, hard. She wanted her to be the only one responsible for the startle that escaped her mouth every time Carol ran a finger across her.

"Will you meet me for lunch?" Therese asked, kissing her way down Carol's breasts, one hand lingering at her neck, the other lightly caressing her thighs.

"Would…" Carol breathed heavily, "…you.."

"Always," Therese finished, still tonguing the nipple in her mouth. "You know how much I miss you on weekends like this."

"Mm-hm," Carol arched and moaned. Her hair was a bit longer now and fell just past her shoulders as she turned her head into her pillow. "Therese…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Lucky you, you get breakfast with me today, too," Carol said coyly as she buried Therese's face between her legs.

By the time lunch came around, Therese was already aching to go home. She knew as soon as she saw Carol, she'd really be done for. It was typical for Therese to have to work these long weekend hours, and it was also typical for Carol to join her for lunch. Typical, however, was never how Therese felt about it. Rather, butterflies always ran through her stomach in anticipation of lunch time with Carol—even after all these months.

Though Carol was always late, Therese realized she was never late these Saturdays. Instead, when she arrived to the deli across the street, there sat Carol, waiting delicately. Therese approached Carol from behind and bent discretely into her ear, getting just close enough for their cheeks to touch.

"Hello, gorgeous." Therese chuckled, and Carol jumped.

"Well, hello," Carol moaned. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry," said Therese and sat down. Under the table, she reached for Carol's knee. "I'm so glad to see you."

Carol smiled widely. "I've—"

And just then, came Virginia. _No, no, no_ Therese thought, but impulsively smiled and waved. An internal panic swept through Therese. Virginia was new at the Times, but her intentions were something Therese felt very familiar with. In her experiences since being with Carol, Therese had developed what she assumed was a "sixth sense" about other women "like her." What that even meant, Therese wasn't quite sure, but it was in the way that Virginia looked at her that reminded her of Richard. Or Danny, perhaps. Either of them, really. That sort of violating gaze from across the room that Therese would do anything to escape. Though she was flattered (maybe), Therese really just felt Virginia was being rude. She had told her upon meeting that she was with a boy, and whether or not Virginia believed her story, she could at least respect it's intention.

Virginia sat across from Carol who said, "So friendly for a boss." The events leading up to this were a blur to Therese. In an instant, the best hour of her day (outside of the morning hour she sits gazing at Carol and the evening hour she spends talking to Carol before bed), was washed by this… _other_. She felt sure that Carol must have had the same sense about Virginia that she had. In a desperate attempt, Therese opted to continue to sit in the booth with Virginia just to keep her _away_ from Carol. A closer eye, she thought—and thankfully so, because suddenly, while reaching for a condiment, Therese felt the clammy touch of Virginia's palm lingering on her hand. Therese felt the burning stare of Carol from across the table. Suddenly, Carol became ill.

 _Wait, no,_ Therese thought. _Carol, wait._ But she was gone.

Back at work, Therese was eager to return home. Several times, she thought of excuses in her head. _I'm not feeling well. I forgot I had an appointment with my physician. I've finished up for the day early. I NEED TO GET HOME TO CAROL._ What would come of that?, Therese wondered. She was sure Virginia already had _some_ idea of her relationship with Carol. But if she had, then why would she do such a thing unless for malicious intent? And if she hadn't…well, she couldn't risk it either way.

"Therese!" Therese turned her head quickly around and saw Virginia walking toward her in the hall. "Therese! I'm so glad I caught you. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I…I've actually got some work I need to finish up. I'm quite busy. I…actually, I'm not feeling very well."

"This will only take a minute, come with me."

Therese followed Virginia down the long carpeted hallway into an office. The door closed behind her. Therese chose not to walk too far into the room. Instead, she remained near the door with her arms folded behind her, and her eyes looking at the floor.

"Therese," Virginia said and then paused. "Listen, I admire your work. You know that. I'm quite fond of you."

"Thank you," Therese looked up briefly.

"I..I have a sort of…offering for you. A surprise, maybe?" Therese responded with silence. Virginia continued, "You've been here close to a year now, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Well, I suppose you've heard of the CameraWork Seminar at Boston University, then?"

"Well…yes, of course. I believe everyone knows of it. It's one of the best workshops in the area…only a handful of people get to go each year and…well, they're usually men."

"Yes. This year, however, I'd like it to be you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I'd like you to attend the seminar."

"Well, I…I'd love to. I'd be honored." Therese paused. "But…I can't afford that."

"Nonsense, I will pay for you to attend—one exception."

"Anything!"

"I'll accompany you."

Therese could feel her excitement implode within her in what may have been a single second. She could have never imagined an opportunity like this arising for her a year ago…or even a year from now. She remembered Danny attending something similar for screenwriting that almost instantly led to recognition by his peers. Maybe this could be her opportunity to be a greater financial help to Carol. Maybe this could be her ticket out of working these horrible weekend days _away_ from Carol. But how was she going to explain this to Carol? And what were Virginia's true intentions, anyway?

"I'll think about it," Therese said softly.

When Therese walked into the apartment, Carol was no where to be found.

"Carol? Are you home?"

"In here!" Carol shouted from around the corner. Therese rushed into the bedroom.

"What are you doing? Are you feeling any better?"

Before Therese could get another word out, Carol's lips were on hers. As much as Therese would like to believe she had the self control to stop Carol's advances, the hot rushes pulsating through her abdomen and thighs as Carol's tongue met her own were sensations that only caused her to give up further. She _needed_ to talk to Carol, but she needed this more.

"I missed you," Carol said.

"Carol…" Therese whimpered as she felt Carol's palm and thumb caress the thin, pale skin of her legs and then kiss her calves and feet. Then, suddenly and almost with urge, Carol brought her face to Therese's neck and bit down forcefully. Therese cried out and in a near state of hysteria, she felt only Carol stiffen on top of her as she came. Carol rolled onto her back near Therese on the bed, and still fully clothed from the waist up, stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Carol…" Therese started. She wanted to explain the whole thing. She wanted to tell her how she, too, noticed Virginia's hand lingering on her own during lunch. She wanted to tell her how she really didn't like Virginia at all, but how this could be her chance to move forward in her career and in their relationship. She wanted to explain to Carol that she, too, wanted to provide for them—her _family_. She wanted to buy Carol more gifts like the record last Christmas, and surprise Carol with another trip maybe, but in her own car. She wanted Carol to be proud of her, much like she was proud of Carol—so proud that she was hers and no one elses. Going with Virginia was such a small price to pay.

But instead, she said none of this. Rather, Carol seemed quite calm about the whole thing. Therese was confused, of course, and also a bit hurt. Was it really no big deal at all? Was she being ridiculous? How could Carol be so nonchalant about her going away with another woman, no matter who she might be, when all Therese could think of was how such a thing would impact the two of them _together_?

Carol nearly insisting, Therese was to leave in two days; and, Carol was to drive her to the station.


End file.
